Nucleic acid target amplification assays such as polymerase chain reaction process (PCR) can amplify (i.e., replicate) specific sequences of nucleic acids of a DNA template in-vitro. The target amplification assays may become a powerful and widely-used tool in molecular biology and genomics, as they can selectively increase the number of copies of target molecules from a just a few to billions in a matter of hours and thus making the targets easily detectable. While, in most cases, such amplification and subsequent detection are typically done for one target nucleic molecule per reaction volume, it is of great interest to efficiently multiplex the assays in the same reaction volume and allow for multiple concurrent target amplification and detection in the same reaction chamber. Such an approach may not only better utilize the “precious” original DNA sample, but also significantly reduce any complexities associated with the fluidics and liquid-handling procedures for running multiple single-plex reactions.